


A conversation of what will never be

by Mayghan1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayghan1/pseuds/Mayghan1
Summary: Pike is in love someone, what if is another member of Vox Machina?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had always theorized a Pike/Percy relationship would be adorable and star crossed, and this idea started bugging me. Spoilers up to episode 69 then I changed the time line some...

Pike Trickfoot sat in a dim corner of one of the taverns in Whitestone. All of her friend in Vox Machina were out saving the world, and here she was wallowing in a stein of ale, almost as big as her.  
She sighed, she knew the reason to stay behind was to reconstruct a temple to Saren Rae, and research the rakshasah. But she felt as if she had missed so much, and missed her chance.  
"Pike, why are you sitting here looking like you are drinking away sorrows?"  
She looked up to see Shaun Gilmore in all his glory, in front of her. "Good evening, Gilmore. Just taking a break, you?"  
"Allura is taking over on the shield for a bit, so doing the same." He sat at the table. "Copper for your thoughts, Pike?"  
She looked at the magic user intently, and the ale was hitting her enough to be slightly inhibited. "Just thinking about the last time the rest of the group was here."  
Gilmore's face went somber. "Yes, it must be difficult to do a resurrection on a friend like that."  
She gave a weak smile, and took a large gulp of her mug. She paused deciding if it was worth finishing her thought, then decided if anyone would take her secret to the grave it would be the man before her. "Gilmore, Shaun, how would have you felt if it was Vax, and his life was in your hands?"  
Her companion's eyebrow shot up for a moment. "You're interested in Percy?"  
"Was. Please don't say anything."  
"It's no one else's business. But you said was. Did something change?"  
Why did she bring this up? What the hell was she thinking? Her mind went to the ritual. "We all spoke to him, during the resurrection, and Vex professed her love for him."  
"Well that does put a kink in things. Did he ever know you felt this way? Has he reciprocated to Vex?"  
"No, and I don't know."  
Gilmore took a sip of his drink and looked intently at the gnome across from him. "You asked me a question, and if I was beloved of a deity as you are and it was Vax'ildan. I can tell you I would have done anything to save him, even if our love is star crossed. So I say you did what you had to and it was the right thing. However him not knowing I am not sure is fair. Percival is a broken man."  
Pike cocked her head, as he trailed of, at a peculiar place. "I know that, but he is kind, and he is not as broken as he thinks he is."  
He smiled, the gnome was amazingly good and saw more than Vox Machina combined sometime. "That is true enough, however when you are broken and you find one who cares about you, you tend to grasp at that one person. It's not fair to him, not to know he has choices."  
"But Shaun it may be too late."  
He nodded, "maybe, but you don't know that. Talk to him when they get back."  
At that moment, the tavern got very loud. Vox Machina had returned and was ready to celebrate. Grog and Scanlan led everyone to where Pike and Gilmore sat. In the back of the group was Percy and Vex, standing too close to be considered platonic. Pike discreetly nodded her head to Gilmore, where he realize she was pointing out Percy's pinkie finger was intertwined with Vex's. He nodded, and whispered "Scratch that last thought, I am sorry Pike."


End file.
